Cinderella's Sweet Romance
by oO0 neko518 0Oo
Summary: Vague memories and extraordinary powers; that was what Mikan has. She's living a life like Cinderella. Good thing, there's her best friend, a mysterious boy with crimson eyes. A ball, an adventure ad a secret will be revealed.NXM.HXR.


**Author's Note: **Hi guys! This is the edited version of my story, 'Live beyond Imagination'. Sorry I had to switch the title to 'Cinderella's Sweet Romance' because I think the other title is a bit off the line. Well, guys, please enjoy the story and if the reviews will be s many as the past one, I'll update in two or three days' time :)! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Too bad, only the plot is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Household<strong>

"I'll be going now, stepmother!" Mikan said as she walked out of their peaceful dwelling. After her father's death, her stepmother and two mean stepsisters treated her as a slave. They literally made her life like hell; they made her do all the tiring chores and endless housework. Mikan wanted to abdicate this kind of life but her stepmother was an ominous witch with a heart as cold as stone plus she has nowhere else to go so she got no choice but to stay and bear this harsh treatment that is given to her.

It was the first hour in the afternoon when they sent Mikan to buy all of their personal necessities. While she was walking through the crowded streets of the fire kingdom, she felt a familiar presence following her. She tilted her head to see who it was, but then she saw nothing but a mere odd-looking concrete post. The lass just shrugged of the tense she's feeling and continued on her way. Little she didn't know, a lad was smirking evilly behind that concrete.

"Ohayou senpai!" she shouted aloof as she waved her hand at the boy in front of the vegetable store. This guy has a star on the left cheek, right below the left eye. A rare mark that shows, he is the first son of the respected family of the Andou's. The family of Andou has the largest farm in the whole wide world. They grow the healthiest vegetables and other crops among all kingdoms. The Andou clan is a respected family because they were known as Alice users.

"Konnichiwa Mikan-chan! Same list as before?" Tsubasa spoke as he opened the door for the brunette with an endearing smile plastered on his face. As Mikan entered the shop, she saw Tsubasa's wife, Misaki.

"Here's the list Misaki-senpai…" she said handing the list to the maiden, "I'll pick it up later," she continued ,"I have some business to attend to…" the brunette whispered to the redhead while handing the money. After that, she skipped her way out of the vegetable store.

"Ja, ne!" was her last phrase before she skipped happily out of the door making her way to that 'somewhere' she's talking about.

'That girl' Tsubasa thought as his lips made a smile while eyeing the brunette fading in his sight.

"Misaki, dear, do you know why Mikan can still smile when she's suffering and abused by those three witches?" Tsubasa wondered sleepily.

"I don't know sweetheart, but she's really brave and strong…" Misaki said with her eyes gleaming, "And I hope our child can be like her…"

"Don't tell me you're pregnant…" Tsubasa chuckled in a low voice as he caressed his wife left cheek.

"…I am…" The red head smiled and placed a hand on top of her husband's. She giggled lightly upon seeing the reaction of her husband.

"Whaat? Really? I'm so happy!" Tsubasa said as he lifted his wife and turned around with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Royal Palace of the Fire Kingdom…<strong>

Outside, in the garden of the majestic palace, birds are chirping under the sakura trees. The butterflies are flying over the bloody red roses sucking their nectar that will serve as their food, same as the deep sea blue hummingbirds. There was a fountain placed at the center of the garden with clear water circulating in it. Just looking at the scenery will refresh your worries and problems, an indeed breathtaking sight.

But inside the palace was a total opposite of what is outside. You can see maids and guards panicking around the hallways .They were all panicking and screaming their lungs to death, AGAIN. This happens so often, precisely, every week.

"The prince is missing again!" a maid shouted panicking while she hurriedly told one knight and that's where the panicking started.

"That kid!" the king stated as he hit his head with his palm hard. Every time the prince was missing, the all servants go crazy about finding him. What a child. But he's not a kid anymore, he probably considered himself as a full pledge man. At the age of 14, he has mastered the element of fire, making almost all people in the world recognize him as the youngest flame caster. He's a 21 year old man now and has mastered techniques made by legendary warriors.

"He needs a girlfriend or maybe a wife, don't you think, King Yokan? Queen Nina, the queen of the Fire Kingdom with a very young age and features suggested to her King husband.

"That's a great idea! Honey… Call the royal announcer and event organizer now!" the King proclaimed in the loudest voice he can.

"We will have a ball in three days time!" he announced as he placed a goofy smile on his face while putting all his thoughts together for this special occasion.

* * *

><p><strong>In a lake somewhere in the Fire Kingdom…<strong>

It was three in the afternoon and the sun was still high. In the shore of a beautiful lake sat a young lady with waist-length hair who was happily eating her favorite sweet; fluff puffs. But then her cheerful mood was ruined and was turned into a frightened look when she heard a branch broken in the nearby tree. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes preventing her to see anything.

When that someone removed his hands, the first thing she saw was a scary dragon mask that made her shriek.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahh-mmpph" she was cut off when the stranger placed his hand to cover her mouth so that she wouldn't attract people into coming near them.

Without hesitation, she gathered all the courage inside her and bit the hand until it bleed. The man winced in pain and hurriedly took off his mask as he scowled when he saw his injured palm. The man has the prettiest tantalizing crimson orbs and his skin was so fair-looking and smooth. An earring with a ruby gem below it was hanging in his pierced left ear. After moments of thinking, Mikan finally realize that it was his childhood friend whom she really not know his true name but still called him a nickname 'Natsu-chan'.

"Natsu-chan, gomenasai! Here." She said as she reached for his bleeding hand then a small light glowed and in a blink of an eye, the wound was gone, no blood, no scar.

"Thanks, polka." He said smirking and grazed at his palm, likely, inspecting every inch of it and imagining the wound that was there a while ago.

"Hey," Mikan disrupted her childhood friend's thoughts as she attempted to start a new conversation.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" she asked the boy beside her while slightly pleading and in a tone that was hoping for him to say 'yes'.

"No," he said bluntly as he rolled his eyes and avoided the brunette's gaze for he knew that the moment that he'll meet her gaze, he'll be moved and will have to agree in her silliness.

"Pretty please," she pleaded using het cute puppy eyes while the raven had a sweat trickling in his cheek as he tried to peek.

"Still no," he managed to refuse as he turned his back from the girl. He felt Mikan stand and go away somewhere near.

_**SPLASH!**_

It was too late for the lad to react because was splashed with water by the annoying brunette. Mikan laughed her heart out upon seeing the sight of a slightly wet Natsume.

_**SPLASH! SPLASH!**_

The brunette was now fully wet and fuming. She tried to catch up with Natsume but ended up stumbling on the water. They played and laughed along all afternoon as if they're the only ones who existed. Time went by so fast and they realized that the sun was almost setting.

The beautiful crystal blue water reflected the humongous red orange sun making beautiful scenery for the two to watch.

"It's almost time!" she was alarmed when she remembered something as she stood up was about to leave when the crimson eyed boy held her arm.

"Wait-," he was just going to ask if when they will meet again but was surprised when he heard the reaction from his friend.

"OUCH!" she winced in pain making the boy perplexed. Natsume thought that maybe she's hurt or something and he came to decide with something; he was going to stalk her home.

"I'll be here on Sunday…" he said in a cold tone. His curiosity was killing him inside. He kept on wondering why the girl winced when he held her arm. He can't see the skin of her arm because she was wearing a long sleeved dress.

* * *

><p><strong>At Andou's vegetable store…<strong>

The brunette ran into her fullest speed towards the store for she knew she was late. She opened the door of the vegetable store panting thinking of what maybe her stepmother will do to her if she wasn't on time, again.

"Misaki-senpai, the basket please!" she said between pants, a sweat trickling on her cheek.

"My, my, you're such in a hurry Mikan…" she replied handing the basket to the young lady and looked at her worriedly.

Without another word the lass snatched the basket from Misaki and hurriedly closed the door with a loud bang that surprised all people in the store. Misaki just plastered a worried smile watching Mikan's back disappear from her sight.

After several minutes she arrived at the doorstep only to meet a pair of angry eyes which belonged to her stepmother, Rowena.

"Why are you late?" The witch didn't let her explain things but instead she dragged Mikan into the house by pulling her hair. Natsume was watching the whole scene which made his blood boil in anger. He was just worried with what they might do to his childhood friend if he will suddenly barge into the house and defend her. When he saw that they got inside the house, he peeked at the opened window which was at the side of the manor's living room.

"For your punishment, no eating dinner tonight, now, Mikan, cook for our supper!" Rowena said as she kicked Mikan's stomach which made her wince in pain. Two not-so-beautiful ladies came out from a room and laughed evilly at the poor Mikan. Suddenly a sound of trumpets disturbed them which made them look at the entrance. Mikan opened the door and saw the royal announcer as she bowed down to him.

Natsume saw this and thought that they are looking for him so he hid himself where he can still hear the conversation outside.

"Every maiden in this house are invited to attend the…

* * *

><p><strong>TBC! Nothing much for the first chapter! You are free to suggest and comment :) And if you like to subscribe hit the Story Alert button. If you want to see updates on facebook, just like this page : http:  www .facebook .com / pages /Rokkun /203977359622859 . Don't forget to review. :) See ya!**


End file.
